Again
by ereisse
Summary: After several years, Ichigo has settled down in Seireitei with his wife after several, several insane events happening to him. However, it's not over yet when he finds himself back to where he meets a certain captain and vice captain. Future!Ichiruki BAMF!Ichigo BrotherinLaw?FutureByakuya.


To say the least, Kurosaki Ichigo's life was very eventful.

After the battle with Yhwach, Ichigo had hit Ishida Uryuu so hard with the blunt end of his sword, he ended up knocking him out. Eventually, Ichigo and the others calmed down and fully forgave him. Even though Ichigo was mad at first, he had to admit that if it wasn't for his battle with Ishida, he wouldn't have found the foundation for his now formed bankai and brought back his quincy manifestation. He could never correctly pronounce his name, so in the end, Zangetsu and himself gave up and and ended up calling him Kuro.

Ichigo went back to the human world and finished high school. He then went to college to become a doctor. On occasion, he would go out and purify some hollows, spar with his friends in Soul Society, and even to Heuco Mundo for spars with Grimmjow or talk to Harribel and Nel.

This didn't last very long for him though. During one of his occasional trips, his body was being taken care of by the mod soul known as Kon. The dimwit hadn't paid any attention and was hit by a truck. One of the lamest ways to die for a 20 year old who had been in countless fights that brought himself close to death several times and fought in two major wars.

When Ichigo came back, he was more than furious at Kon. More so, he was sad that he had to leave his two sisters. They had lost their mother at a young age and now they lost their older brother. Well, not essentially lost, but in alive and in a human body.

The two had gained the ability to see souls and they were told of everything. When the funeral was held, they cried, but they were smiling as well. They told him to live well and to visit often. If not, Karin, the older of the twin sisters, was going to give him a beating. On the other hand, Yuzu, the younger twin and care taker of their home, was worried that Ichigo would be unable to eat her food anymore. They were then explained that he can visit in something that was called a faux body.

He started to grow out his hair as well, his side burns eventually disappeared because he grew it out. It reached down to around shoulder like it had when he left the dangai during the fight with Aizen Sousuke. Two years later after the One Thousand Year War, his shihakusho became sleeveless and he adorned the white haori of the thirteenth division.

The loss of the thirteenth captain, Ukitake Juushiro, devastated everyone. Well, close to everyone. Zaraki Kenpachi couldn't care less nor did Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The one who had the heaviest blows was Kyoraku Shunsui. Every now and then, the new head captain would look in the distant and close his eyes.

None the less, Ichigo was warmly welcomed as the new captain. Even Ichigo was slightly saddened by the loss of the sickly captain. He was a good and sane captain who had helped him out on occasion.

A few years later, Ichigo and Rukia got married. Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's step brother, caved and gave the two his blessings. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he had to listen to three hours worth of Byakuya talking about how he should be eternally grateful to have such a wonderful wife and if he ever broke her heart that he was going to kill him. Such a sis-con. It was all worth it. Rukia gave birth to twins a year later after their wedding.

They were named Sora and Riku.

Sora was born with spiky bright orange hair like his dad. His personality on the other hand was sophisticated, but not at the same time like Rukia. His violet eyes looked at everything with wonder. He loved to hang out with his uncle, Byakuya, and learn about literature and kidou.

Riku was born with her mother's silky black hair. Her personality was similar to her dad's though. Her amber eyes always had the spark of wanting to fight. She played with Renji and Shinji, learning about bankai and hollows.

Although the two were incredibly different, they both inherited a few things. Both got hollow powers and an enormous amount of reiatsu, but they could control it at the beginning unlike a certain someone. That same person sneezed at that moment and shook it off, wondering if he was getting a cold. Sometimes or another, reishi particles interacted with them even because of their Quincy blood reacting.

Ichigo had the day off and he had nothing to do. It was last minute and both his kids were of at other ends of Seireitei doing whatever. Hopefully not destroying buildings or pranking shinigami. He shivered at the thought. Rukia's wrath was something he doesn't want to keep on experiencing ever.

He decided to take a nap on the Shiba courtyard. He became the head of the Shiba Clan when they were reinstated as one of the four noble clans.

"It's a nice day," Ichigo commented to himself as he opened his eyes slightly, letting his vision be filled with light.

Ichigo sighs and looks at his twin blades. He lightly traces over the hilt of one of the blades.

' **Kingy, I hope you're not thinking of anything perverted about the queen!'**

Ichigo scowls and pulls himself into his inner world through jizen, "Oi. If I was, then you two would immediately know."

 _"Ichigo is correct, Zangetsu."_

 **"Cheh, you guys are no fun,"** Zangetsu crackled.

"Anyways, I've been getting this weird feeling all day. Like, something bad is going to happen," Ichigo gives his signature scowl and at that moment, he felt a rumble that shook his inner world. "What was that?"

 _"Something happened outside, I think it's best to check it out Ichigo,"_ Kuro suggested.

"Okay, see you guys later," Ichigo dissipated from his world.

Zangetsu and Kuro glanced at each other and nodded.

 **"Something's not right. My instincts tell me that dumb Geta-Boshi had something to do with it,"** Zangetsu frowned.

 _"Same here..."_

Ichigo coughed as he realized he was surrounded by dust and it was raining.

On the other hand, Kurosaki Ichigo was lying on the ground, covered with blood. He couldn't save Rukia. Dammit, he thought he had gotten stronger after all that time he spent purifying hollows and saving his friends. He struggled as he tried to get up.

"DON'T MOVE!" Rukia shouted all of a sudden, "Don't... even try to move... one step from there..." Rukia struggled to say out loud.

Ichigo struggled to understand. Why was he so helpless! Rukia's about to be taken and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it other than delaying it ever so slightly.

The substitute shinigami's vision began to haze over as he saw the three starting to leave through a shogi door that appeared out of thin air.

As the three were leaving, something caught Byakuya's attention at the corner of his eye. The dying boy was dissipating. Little by little his body was shattering.

Wind started to form around the body and it quickly formed into a whirlwind.

Byakuya got into stance, awaiting what was going to happen next. His hand hovered over Senbozakura when he heard coughing as the wind settled and all there was left was dust covering the scene.

The rain quickly matted down the dust and revealed a young man with orange hair completely unharmed.

"Impossible," Byakuya's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight in front of him.

"Huh? When does it rain in Seireitei? Is Rukes and the kids okay?" Ichigo looked up and saw a younger Byakuya?! "HAHHHH?! Why are you...?! How am I...?! Why are we in...?! I thought I was...?!" Ichigo spluttered incoherent sentences that brought Byakuya to tense.

"You. Who are you?" Byakuya stated.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him questionably, "What do you mean Byakuya? It's me obviously, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya glared at the young man before him. Something was different. Not something, a lot of things. The boy spoke to him as if he knew him and lying next to him was two sealed zanpakutou. Well, what looked of it to be anyways. Not only that, he was wearing a white haori ,if he was not mistakened, a captain's haori.

"Boy, I do not understand what you are speaking of," Byakuya said curtly.

Ichigo tilted his head and then it dawned on him. Byakuya without a haori, Renji behind him and... Rukia in only a simple white yukata!

Byakuya pulled Senbozakura out of the sheath and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Ah shit... Wait! Wait! Wait! I can explain!" Ichigo waved his hands in front of him, but Byakuya didn't stop and continued walking towards him.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Zangetsu. He grabbed them and did a small shunpo backwards that brought a few feet apart from the two. Ichigo scowled at his now enemy, former brother in law, and closed his eyes.

"Shatter the night until darkness takes place, Zangetsu," Ichigo muttered. He really didn't feel like fighting.

His reiatsu, which he finally managed to be able to control, spiked up considerably which shocked Byakuya. "Sorry Byakuya, but I'm gonna have to steal your sister what seems to be a lot these days," Ichigo shunpo'ed past Byakuya, knocking his zanpakutou out of his hand, and grabbed Rukia, returning back to his original spot.

 _'Fast!'_ Both Byakuya and Renji thought.

Rukia was stunned. Was this really Ichigo? He looked older and taller. Not only that, there was an air around him that screamed nobility. He also seemed... happier.

"Listen Byakuya, both you and I know that I'm stronger than you, so lets leave it at that and I leave to beat the living shit out of a certain blonde," Ichigo smiled, which Rukia thought to be impossible of the always scowling Strawberry, and did a thumbs up which shocked her even more so.

Ichigo left in a flash before the nobleman could utter a word.

If only Byakuya knew what Ichigo meant when he said by stealing his sister.


End file.
